emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Will Taylor
|played by = Dean Andrews }}Will Taylor is a former drug dealer, and the father of Dawn Taylor. Biography Backstory Will looked after his daughter Dawn when she was a child but unbeknownst to her, he was working as a drug smuggler. Will started a relationship with call centre worker Michelle (DS Harriet Finch undercover) and Michelle became one of the family and a mother figure to Dawn. Secretly, Harriet was feeding information about Will to the police and after a sighting, Will was arrested. At his trial, Will learned Harriet was a police officer but didn't tell Dawn. Will was imprisoned for several years, and upon his release ended up in a Halfway House, where it was claimed he died, leaving Dawn 'deeply affected'. All Will's years of drug dealing got his daughter involved with the drug world, and she was soon addicted to heroin because of him. In December 2018, Dawn met "Michelle" again after many years, where she learned the truth about her being an undercover police officer all the time she was living with them. She eventually started forgiving Harriet who took her in and helped her get on the right path to make up for not being there for her as a kid. 2019-: Arrival and reuniting with Dawn and Harriet In April 2019 Will showed up in Emmerdale, being revealed as the person who had been stalking Harriet, and it was also revealed that Dawn had lied to Harriet about Will being dead, and was working with him to get back at Harriet for getting Will jailed. Will almost murders Harriet, but relent because he still loves her. Dawn turns against him after realising how much she has come to care for Harriet, and Will runs away, but late the next month he returns and sleeps with Harriet, however, she regrets it afterwards and turfs him out, telling him to never come back. Will can't take no for an answer, however, and in June 2019 he shows up in Emmerdale again, once more trying to win Harriet back only to be rejected again. He then lands himself a job at Barton and Dingle Automotives (using the nickname "Taz" to hide his true identity) after swiftly fixing mechanic Dan Spencer's campervan Hettie for him, explaining he trained as a mechanic in his youth, and Dan and "Taz" successfully persuade Cain to hire him. Harriet is shocked when she sports Will in the pub and even more so when he informs her he has gotten a job in the village and is turning his life around, wanting to be there for Dawn. Will and Harriet rekindle their romance but Dawn is upset after she catches Will at Harriet's. Will asks Harriet what they're supposed to do and Harriet states they need to end things to focus on being parents to Dawn and support her as she's getting back in contact with her son, Lucas. Will knows everything Harriet says is right but that doesn't stop him loving her. However, when Will returns in August after being away for a while, he and Harriet decide to continue their relationship but keeps posing as "Taz", not wanting others in the village to judge him based on his past mistakes. In September 2019, Moira Dingle finds out about Will's past and is furious as she believes he is the one who sold drugs to her son, Matty Barton. Will attends a festival where Moira confronts him in the middle of it and causes a scene. She announces to everyone that he was a drug trafficker. Because of this, Dan kicks him out of his house where he had been staying and Harriet offers for him to move in with har at Woodbine Cottage. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Convicts Category:Mechanics Category:Current characters Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:2019 debuts Category:Residents of Woodbine Cottage